


If You Had Been The Moon

by rays8059



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 今晚的月色真美。





	If You Had Been The Moon

“今晚的月色真美。”

这句话成功的吸引了汉克的注意。正在进食的他整个人仿佛吞下了一颗生洋葱，表情带着难以言喻僵硬。

康纳顺利的截走了他手中的高热量食物，“副队长，根据最新发布的健康指标，你每周摄入的热量和碳水化合物指数超标了。”

“等等，你从哪里学来的那句话？”康纳的动作太快，汉克只来得及叼到了一片酸黄瓜。他艰难的咽下去，觉得自己的腮帮有些发酸。

“今日杂志，十大动人情话，”康纳补充道，“这是第一句。”

“咳。”汉克不自然的咳嗽了一声，仿佛是那片酸黄瓜的残渣呛到了食管。

康纳贴心的递上一杯水。

“谢谢……我是说，你知道那是什么意思吗？”

康纳眨眨眼，表情迷茫又懵懂：“‘我爱你’的意思，我爱你，汉克。”

这次直接是被水呛到了，汉克差点呛背过气去。

缓过来的他放下水杯，杯底撞击桌面，发出咚的一声。他的表情十分严肃，但显然还不足以吓到康纳。

“我不在家的时候你都看些什么东西，”他义正辞严，“我看你是逼我给你开启儿童模式。”

天知道他的仿生人还是一个刚出厂几个月的宝宝。

“我是说真的，汉克，”康纳凑近了些，又重复了一次，“我爱你。”

汉克分清楚了，康纳的眼里是认真的情感。

康纳的眼睛十分好看，浅色的虹膜在月光下像一泓清泉。尤其是他眨眼的时候，像是被微风吹起波澜的湖面。

“你清楚它的含义吗？”

“不受控制，”康纳说道，他太阳穴附近的光圈急速闪烁着，出现思考才会有颜色，“我的意思是不在你身边，我就会不安。”

“哦这可真是……你趁我不在到底安装了多少乱七八糟的东西。”汉克深呼吸，仿佛有一双无形的手按在他的肩膀，变得无比沉重。

“你不爱我吗？”康纳歪着头，平静的语气在此刻竟有一种奇异的无辜感。

“不是不爱你……”

“那就是肯定回答，对吗？”

“……是吧是吧，随你的便，爱怎样怎样。”汉克气得叉腰，他在房间里反复踱步，甚至想喝点可乐冷静一下。

他称职的仿生人不会让他得逞。

“所以，现在我可以吻你吗，汉克。”

“停一下，”汉克用手抹了把脸，看着面前身形挺拔的仿生人，他的嘴不说话时也有一个微笑的弧度，在汉克心里勾出了一个小小的线头，“我想确认一下那些话，没有对其他人说过吧。”

“当然。”

“不，你说错了，”汉克粗暴的扯过康纳的领带，迫使他靠近，另一只手便顺势按住了他的后颈，鼻尖相对，他的左手摩挲着康纳脖子后面的头发绒毛，像拧到了心里的线头，他用力一扯，一颗真心慢慢浮现，怦怦直跳：

“是我可以吻你。”

 

仿生人的嘴唇异常柔软，他们不会像人类的嘴唇会缺水干燥，甚至起皮。汉克吻上去的时候，像含住了两片刚刚冻好的布丁。他的口腔里没有温度，汉克挑起他的舌头，一点一点的滑过仿生人口中模拟的湿软内壁，人类的温度慢慢染上了每一寸口腔。

“汉克，你是甜的。”康纳抿了抿嘴，“还有点酸味，我认为是刚刚吃下的那一片酸黄瓜，不过你平时糖分摄入过多，甜味占据大部分。”

汉克捏着康纳后颈的软肉，仿生人嘴唇柔软的触感还没有散去，但这句话无疑让汉克控制不住自己的面部表情，他咬牙切齿，似乎想把没有情趣的仿生人一把拎起来，“现在，立刻，给我关掉你那该死的探测器。”

这种旖旎时候他的年龄可不允许他反复折腾。

 

可算消停会了。于是他伸手去解仿生人系得一丝不苟的领带，视线里的仿生人却突然行动起来。

康纳三下五除二，迅速的、有条不紊的把自己剥了个精光。然后他分析起了周围的数据，排除了在沙发上进行的可能，他果断的选择了看起来结实，能容纳两个人的床铺。

汉克的手还尴尬的停在半空，而康纳早就在床上躺好，理由非常充分，“我认为这是最有效率的方法。”

躺下去的康纳像一条飘在水面上的死鱼，直挺挺的，一动不动，翻出发白的鱼肚皮。仿生人的身材比例完美无缺，细密的皮肤纹理在月光下呈现出人类的光泽感。

白花花的一片晃着汉克的眼睛。

他有些头疼。仿生人没有羞耻感，康纳毫无自知的盯着他，表情可谓是十分坦率，但同时也一本正经得让人提不起兴致。

“……”汉克揉着额角，似乎尽力控制着自己的情绪，“你可以试着动一下。”

收到指令的康纳确实动了，他肩部用力，整个人右转九十度的乖巧侧躺着。

“……”汉克现在只想把被子罩在他身上。

“你不想要我吗？”康纳的眼里倒映着窗外的月亮。

得了吧，去他妈的兴致和情趣。汉克俯下身，膝盖移到床面时，那张老旧的、可怜的弹簧床陷下去，发出清脆的声响。此时的汉克已经分不清崩掉的究竟是弹簧还是自己脆弱的理智。

康纳的双腿被弯折在胸前，他的性器也像他一般，安安静静的、软趴趴的搭在腿间，随着汉克的摆弄轻轻颤动。

“见鬼，你这样看着我我觉得自己像一个禽兽。”

“或许，你可以蒙上我的眼睛。”康纳环视四周，没有分析到可用的装备，于是他想了想，干脆闭上了眼睛，“电视里都这么演的。”

“……”汉克一边抬高他的腰，一边思考着给家里电视的所有频道上锁，只打算留下播放海绵宝宝的动画频道。

身下的康纳依旧乖巧的闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤。汉克吻住他，同时双手握着他的髋骨，用力扣下。

康纳猛然睁开眼，仿生人的甬道正因为外物的侵入而剧烈的收缩着，分泌出顺滑的，能起到保护作用的液体。突如其来的撞击使他额角的指示灯变成了短暂的红黄交替的颜色。

他不觉得那是威胁或者焦虑，只觉得中央处理器的每一次运转被打乱，然后随着模拟心脏跳动的频路被重组，被输送到每一寸釱制血管和金属骨骼。这种感觉使他非常不安，电视没有告诉他，下载的模块毫无用武之地，杂志书本也不能解答他的疑惑，他从不怀疑自己对汉克的感情，可当它们具象化时，他便想要抓住真实存在的东西来使自己心安。

他额角的光圈变成缓慢加载的黄色，他伸出手，勾住汉克的脖子，介于少年和成人之间的声音在仿人类的生理变化下变得有些沙哑，“我想要更多，汉克。”

他的眼角湿漉漉的，月光便揉散了，碎在里面，说不出的温柔绮丽。

禽兽就禽兽吧。汉克手肘绕在康纳的膝盖窝下，他用力把仿生人的双腿抵得更高，而手掌却揉搓着仿生人的臀瓣，把藏在臀缝里的穴口掰得更开一些。

那根没在康纳体内的性器进得更深，一路顶开仿生人体内类人的肠道软肉，撞得他的小腹不受控制的抽搐起来。他感受到自己身体的变化，仿佛曾供给全身的蓝血都汇聚到一点，他头脑混沌，出现人类才会有的缺氧感觉。

他觉得是机体停止了运作，可各处感官都完好无损，只是多了一只看不见的蚂蚁，在他们交合处，慢慢啃噬，牙齿的毒液足以腐蚀自己的身体。

他尝试着收缩了一下穴口，连呼吸都带上了一分轻颤，“汉克，我能感受到你。”

动作由生涩慢慢变得熟稔，汉克找到了康纳体内的前列腺。他气喘吁吁，下身的动作却一点都不减慢。他看着康纳被津液濡湿的嘴唇，原本淡薄的唇色此时却带上了一丝人类才有的血色，他俯下身咬了咬康纳的嘴角，假装恶狠狠道：

“是吗？那么你就——”

“闭上嘴。”汉克撞击在仿生人的前列腺上，这句轻飘飘的威胁并没有让他闭嘴，身下仿生人的指示灯闪烁着危险的红光，他发出类似人类的喘息声，勾住汉克脖颈的手把他抱得更紧。

“可是我觉得很不安，明明你在我身边……”

汉克微不可闻的叹了口气，安抚似的抚摸着康纳光洁的背脊，动作也放得又轻又缓：“我在，抱紧我。”

他们心口相抵，人类的温度像正午时分的阳光，毫无保留的包裹着他。康纳隔着皮肤摸了摸自己的中央处理器，那里和人类的心脏相似，在黑暗里跳动，赤诚而滚烫。

他体内的性器也同样滚烫，最新下载的信息告诉他那是人类高潮的前兆，于是他尽可能的迎合着汉克的节奏，把每一下的撞击都没得更深。

他的眼睛里蓄满了水雾，他用力眨了眨眼，汉克的脸便稍微清晰起来，他注视着汉克的眼睛，想要说话，但喘息和撞击却把这句话断断续续的拆分开，变得模糊不清。

汉克吻住他一张一翕的嘴唇，加速抽插，把所有甜腻的话语都堵在了喉头。人类的精液带着体温，一股一股的灌入仿生人的甬道深处。

他不受控制的颤抖起来，指示灯闪烁不停，眼前泛起青白的光。仿精液的液体溅在两人小腹上，黏糊成一片。指示灯由黄转蓝，他还未平复自己的呼吸，却听到了汉克的声音：

“我也爱你，康纳。”

 

满地都是六便士，他却抬头看见了月亮。

但他的眼里不只有月亮，还有爱人的影子。

 

-完-

 

[事后小剧场]

“副队长。”

“怎么了？等等，你刚才可是叫我汉克。”

“好的汉克，你想知道刚才的卡路里消耗指数吗？”

“……可闭嘴吧你。”


End file.
